


When Adam came to vist..

by RebeccaYorke99



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Lord Harry/Hal Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaYorke99/pseuds/RebeccaYorke99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before 'The Trinity' and after 'The War Child'..</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Adam came to vist..

It's eight in the morning. The sun is just rising when Hal is awake and yelling "Here dog!" Hal whistles when Tom appears from the kitchen with some breakfast "Theres a good boy! Tom looks agrivted and sighs "Im not gonna give you your food unless you talk to me properly" Hal then pouts with a grin on his face he barks at Tom. "Right then, you won't eat" Tom replys, puts the food down and goes to walk away when one of Hals straps has come undone then Hal trips Tom up. Tom falls over and smashes his face on the coffee table "Ooops" Hal says sarcastically.

Alex then rents a ghost in the room. "Oh look, there's Casper!" Hal remarks "Shh you,, wheres Tom!"  
"On the floor" Hal tells her, Alex picks Tom up off of the floor "What have you done" She exclaims. "Just put the dog to sleep"  
Alex slaps him "Hal?" "He was here wasn't he" Hal says shaken "What did he do.. re-tie me Alex!" He shouts.

Tom wakes up at 11 to see Hal and Alex talking, much to Toms suprise!  
Ever since Hal went into the chair they haven't really been communicating.. Alex then spots Tom is awake.  
"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier,, it was him" Hal says softley  
"Its alright" Tom replies with his hand on his head as he slowly sits up, Alex brings him a cup of tea  
They all sit and watch Antiques roadshow, Alex leaves the room, to go and wash up. Tom looks at Hal watching Alex. "Do you love her?" he askes  
Hal looks at Tom like he has just asked him the meaning of life "Don't look at me like that, just answer me. What do you think of her"  
"Well I...I.. think she's very pretty" Hal stumbles "Anyone can say that, do you fancy her like really love her" Tom questions Hal further "Well, Im not sure Tom, thats a very personal question to ask.. I would like to see what the future brings first, ok!" Tom shruggs his shoulders and Alex rent-a-ghosts in "Ohh that was so cool" Alex laughs at the boys' startled faces "You shat yourselves" She kisses Hal on the cheek. Hal looks puzzled as to why she did that "What was that for" Tom askes looking dazed "Oh I used to give my brothers a kiss when I scared them" Alex replies covering up her action "Don't I get a kiss" Tom askes "I only used to kiss the one who looked petrified and Hal looked more scared than you.. anyways we are missing some really good 18th century stones!" Alex looks embaressed and doesn't know what to say.

An awkward silence occurs when the door bell goes off and both Tom and Alex go to answer, Alex gets it first as she rented- a -ghost there "Ha!" She boasts as Tom goes to sit back down. "Hello" Alex opens the door to find what looks like a slag and a teenage dickhead "Well hello,, how do they keep getting the gorgeous ghosts to live here.. Im Adam can I come in" Adam and his new girlfriend stroll in.. Tom and Hal both exclaim "Adam!" "Hello, sadarses this is my new girl Annabelle..I told you I like blondes with big,, you know" points at her boobs. Alex coughs "Slag!"

"Alex" Tom shuses her "What you doing here Adam" "Im here because I need help" Adam lies "Wheres Yvonne" Hal askes "Shes dead, she got run over by a car and didn't make it.." Adam goes silent for a second "Anyways, Ive moved on" "Clearly" Hal says unimpressed by Annabelle "Does she know what you are" Alex askes "No but Ive drugged her slightly so that she can, well not remember whats happening here,, why is sadarse here strapped in a chair?" Adam questions. Tom and Alex take him into the kitchen to explain.. "Hal, was exposed to blood and not drinking blood for quite some time made him go bat - shit crazy and he said that the chair is the only way to contain him properly" Alex tells him "Ahh and ,, what would happen if anyone was to let him out" Adam ponders "Biblical shit" Alex stated. Adam slapped Alex's arse and she punched him then yelled "Little bastard!!,, I swear to fucking god.. Touch me again and I will cut you into little pieces" Adam laid on the floor afraid of what Alex was capable of and scarcley replies "Annie was much less rowdy" "Grrr" Alex moans walking out into the front room Hal sees how distressed she is but he is other Hal and couldn't care less for Alex "Oh, casper is upset.. I guess a kid that age can get a little feisty, but I bet you liked it.. the thrill of a man touching you again and so vigariously" Alex gets even more angry and kicks Hal in the privates he snaps out of his other half "Alex Im sorry"  
"No, your not.. you can put on.. I seen you before snap out it straight away.. You dick" She storms out Adam walks in the front room with Annabelle "Women,, eh!" "Shut up Adam" Hal remarks.. "Let me do you a deal,, I'll get Alex to like you and take you out of the chair, if you get me noticed in the vampire community so to speak.." Hal looks at Adam and changes back into Lord Harry "Deal"


End file.
